The Sultan of Turkey
by CuttySark
Summary: Seriously, where the heck that roasted bird got a harem that massive? [smut]
1. ZuiKaga

A/N: She's like Mokou Fujiwara, everyone just ships her with everybody. Soon the poor girl will need to perform an omnidirectional lovemaking in a giant lesbian orgy, I swear.

* * *

In Zuikaku's eyes, the aircraft carrier Kaga has, and will always be the symbol of the Japanese military might.

Zuikaku herself maybe is better designed, tougher, and have more practical combat experience than the smaller, older ex-battleship, but the fact remains that the glory of the Japanese Empire ended when Kaga died.

Zuikaku was strong back then, just as she is now. But the six months predicted by Admiral Yamamoto were already over, and when Zuikaku was handled the rein over the first carrier division, she was not leading the glorious carrier strike force that had her people rejoicing on the street of Tokyo on December 1941. Instead, she was leading a death march.

Victory was a rare delicacy for Zuikaku, and under the seemingly unlimited resources of the enemy, she saw herself slowly became the symbol of the decline of the Japanese military. Failure after failure, defeat after defeat she endured first hand. She witnessed her friends fell one by one to the unstoppable force that only saw her people as savage yellow rats. Even as her hangar became empty, she fought on, flaunting herself over the enemy and accepting death, only to be failed by the ship that bore her country's name.

As the enemy reached the southern islands and bombers started flying over the Imperial Palace, and as the people starved and died as their homes were turned to ashes, the Japanese remembered Kaga. They remembered the time when their nation was strong and prideful, the time when they raised fire and swords over faraway lands and not cowering under the earth, praying to the gods that certainly had abandoned them just for the gift of seeing another sunrise, or for the sweet mercy of death. They remembered the time when their best and brightest charged enemy fortifications under the cover of the guardian angels in the sky, sent by their goddess of victory that resided on the sea, invincible.

Kaga was, and is, a remarkable beauty. A fierce warrior with the face of a maiden. Her body, even now that she has taken the form of a woman, is still definitely built for war, with defined muscles and flexible joints still perceivable under her soft exterior. The moles and scars visible across her skin, representative of her inherent design flaws as one of the first Japanese fleet carrier, do little to hinder her radiance. On the contrary, the strategically located flaws on her otherwise flawless physique only work to enhance her allure.

Kaga is a goddess, a warrior, and a maiden all the same...

...and Zuikaku is controlling her by the cunt.

"Ah..."

Kaga's soft moans enter Zuikaku's ears like calm waves. Slow, relaxing, yet in time, destructive. Zuikaku struggles to keep her composure, yet still she finds her fingers moving faster and faster inside her partner.

Kaga tries to shift her body, seeking to gain some control over the situation, yet there's little she can actually do. The bare skin of her toned back is pressed by gravity against Zuikaku's still fully clothed chest, while her limbs lay helplessly on the now drenched futon. One of her hands is held firmly by Zuikaku and her legs, still wrapped in black knee socks, are limp and useless, getting weaker and weaker as Zuikaku works her naked crotch into submission. Her one free hand is clinging to Zuikaku's wrist, half-heartedly trying to force the younger carrier's hand to slow down.

"S...stop it, dammit!" Kaga demands, but her command has no power behind it, and each syllable is always interjected by a soft gasp.

Zuikaku ignores Kaga's weak plead. Instead, she chooses to focus on the effect her fingers have on the ship that has become the pride of the Japanese Navy. She watches with lust and hunger as Kaga melts under her touch, as her façades of a strong warrior and a war goddess slowly fall apart, leaving only the maiden loudly panting on top of her.

Zuikaku moves her head closer to Kaga's, taking one of her ears inside her mouth. Kaga's moans suddenly get slightly louder, motivating Zuikaku to move her fingers even faster.

...and faster.

...and faster.

Zuikaku feels Kaga quivering before she suddenly jolts out in a surge of power brought by her climax. One of Kaga's hands lashes out in the air, only to be forced back down by Zuikaku a moment later. Her other hand is biting its nails into Zuikaku's wrist while her previously limp legs suddenly tighten their muscles, all in a desperate attempt to try to separate Zuikaku's rampaging hand from her body's most sensitive part.

As Kaga's moans are getting louder and starting to risk waking up the other ships in the dormitory, Zuikaku decides that Kaga needs to be silenced. She moves her mouth from Kaga's ear to Kaga's own mouth, and starts to push. Kaga tries to tighten her jaws, but with Zuikaku's hand still working her, she's powerless to stop herself from moaning. Kaga's teeth parts and Zuikaku's tongue invades, drawing Kaga into a deep French kiss, the first kiss Kaga has ever since she had taken a human body.

Zuikaku keeps her tongue and fingers moving for a whole minute, all the while Kaga continues to struggle, only to feel her strength sapped by pleasure as Zuikaku intensifies her assault every time she feels the tiniest bit of resistance from the ex-battleship.

Suddenly, Kaga's body goes into convulsion, and Zuikaku knows she has done a good job. She soon finds Kaga lying helpless on top of her, panting and sweating with her tongue out and drooling. Her eyes look emptily towards the ceiling, her mind broken.

Zuikaku's hand is drenched by the liquid leaking from Kaga's now quivering sex. She shakes and wipes it off it on the already stained futon, before moving her hand onto Kaga's bountiful chest.

Consciousness returns to Kaga's eyes as she realizes what Zuikaku is going to do.

"No..." says Kaga weakly, barely audible. "Let me rest..."

Listening to how meekly her senior has become, Zuikaku breaks into a sadistic grin. She moves her mouth next to Kaga's reddened ear, and whispers.

"I'm not going to let you close your legs tonight."


	2. ZuiPrise

As an active member of the military often assigned to the frontline, Enterprise was used to plans going pear shaped. So far she had always persevered, But this time she had her doubt that she would survive until morning.

"Uh...Crane?" Enterprise called out, hoping that her voice would reach over the alcohol and into Zuikaku's sense, but no such luck. Her own senses meanwhile were heightened into a state of hyper-awareness as Zuikaku pushed her deeper into the cushion, filling her vision solely with the view of a reddened, predatorial face. Her own bed felt strange on her back, she noticed every bump and every unaligned spring she didn't know was there before. But more so she felt every nook and cranny of the body currently lying flat on top of her. The protrusion of her hips, her hardened torso from all of the archery practice, her pair of mounds covered only by thin fabric pressing against Enterprise's own, the creases of her palms holding her wrists down...Enterprise could feel everything, and it paralyzed her, almost as if her body was actively refusing to part from the Japanese girl pinning her down in her own, dark room.

"You've planned to make a crane sing, but it seems that the crane is about to end up busting herself a ghost instead." Zuikaku chuckled, and if her hands hadn't been bound, Enterprise would have slapped her for that groaner.

"Just...just let me go, okay? Then we can forget about this..."

"Hmm...no."

Zuikaku lurched her face forward, pushing Enterprise into a kiss of which she wasn't ready for. Enterprise coughed and wheezed as her gag reflex got triggered, and when Zuikaku finally pulled out, Enterprise was panting, out of breath. Her brain felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen and she started seeing doubles. Her limbs were numb, she's now couldn't force Zuikaku away even if she wanted to.

"There, that should help you keep still."

"Huh?"

As oxygenated blood started coming back to her limbs, Enterprise realized that she had been tied up.

"H...how..?"

"Secret Japanese trickery." Zuikaku winked.

Enterprise tugged her wrists. Whatever ropes Zuikaku had used to tie her up was not made of any strong material. With a little bit of force...

Zuikaku touched Enterprise on the upper arm.

Enterprise jolted violently as what felt like a wave of electricity coursed through the left side of her body, almost completely paralyzing it. The right side of her body meanwhile tightened, forcing Enterprise to arch her back upwards and to the side.

For a moment, it's as if Zuikaku was riding a rodeo bull until she finally managed to pin Enterprise back onto the bed.

"H...how...what...?" Enterprise asked deliriously. Her eyes almost rolled back into her skull and her jaw was stuck open, letting drool to leak out from the side of her mouth.

"Well, you said that you've studied my design, so I thought I'd return the favor." said Zuikaku, putting her face closer to Enterprise. "I have my fairies studying your blueprint in my bridge, right now."

Zuikaku touched Enterprise somewhere under the chin, forcing the American carrier to jolt once more.

"T...that's not fair..." Enterprise whimpered.

"Well, life's not fair, is it?"

Zuikaku held Enterprise's bound arms with one hand while her free hand started lifting Enterprise's shirt, exposing her stomach.

"Hmm...they've done a good job on you...what a cute belly button..."

The process used to create a shipgirl did not in any way involve an umbilical cord, so previously a navel was not supposed to exist in a shipgirl's body at all. But after some ethical deliberation near the beginning of the war about possible post-war life for shipgirls, it was universally decided that a slight, simple modification would be added in the creation process.

Zuikaku stuck her tongue out.

"W...wait!"

Enterprise's request fell on deaf ears as Zuikaku started running her tongue along the lines of her stomach. Enterprise immediately squirmed, shook, crunched, and struggled, anything to get herself away from Zuikaku's mouth. But Zuikaku kept a tight grip on Enterprise arms and legs, pinning her wrists with one hand and hugging both of her thighs with the other. Enterprise began screaming, louder and louder until her voice cords tightened so much that they became silent. After what felt like an eternity, Zuikaku stopped.

"Ah...ah..."

Enterprise barely had the strength to talk, let alone to get away from Zuikaku. Zuikaku licked her fingers with a starving expression on her face, smiling.

"Look at you all stressed up. Must be suck being such a great ship, huh?"

Zuikaku moved her hands under Enterprise's bra, gently kneading around the mounds without actually touching the centers.

"So much is expected of you. You want to fight at the frontline but if you die, then the morale hit might not actually be worth your actual combat capability. I bet you get held back a lot, don't you?"

...

"Oh? you're tightening up. Did I hit a nerve?"

Zuikaku moved one hand down onto the waist of Enterprise's pants and started undoing them.

"Well, you don't need to worry about any of that now. There's no navy tonight, no Abyssal, nothing. Just you and me." Zuikaku licked her lips. "And I'm going to make you relax."

Enterprise felt a hand slipping inside her, and she began screaming once more.


	3. Zuikaku's Little Ducklings

**A/N: Some years in the future I will look back at this writing and be filled with regret.**

 **But whatever, eh!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

* * *

"Hatsuzuki...you look so cute." whispered the lead ship Akizuki to her sister who was laying in her embrace. Said sister did not say thank you for the compliment. In fact, she did not say anything. She couldn't. Her mouth was gagged.

"How does my sister taste, Miss Zuikaku?"

Zuikaku was also unable to say anything. her mouth was busy doing...something else.

"Fufu...have you started to feel a bit too hot, I wonder?"

Well, the fact that Zuikaku was the only one in the room wearing any semblance of clothing might have something to do with it, for one reason or another.

"Hm?"

Faintly, after Zuikaku had been working at it for an entire minute, Hatsuzuki began to make a noise through her gag.

"And here I almost thought that the gag was unnecessary."

Slowly but surely, Hatsuzuki voice became louder and louder. Zuikaku noticed that the pitch of Hatsuzuki's voice differed depending on the way she curved her tongue inside her. So she began experimenting, licking deeper, stronger, faster, to see if she could make the little AA destroyer sing.

And sang she did. Soon the room was filled with the pleasurable sound of Hatsuzuki's muffled scream. Her body began to follow the rhyme of her own wailing, wiggling around and making it hard for Zuikaku to maintain their already relatively hard position. Hatsuzuki was laying on the bed, her head firmly held on Akizuki's lap. Zuikaku was seated with her leg crossed, her peripheral vision entirely blocked by Hatsuzuki's fleshy white thighs perching on her shoulders, allowing Zuikaku to see only the prize in front of her. Zuikaku's hands, as strong as they were, were struggling, shakily lifting Hatsuzuki's hips into the air and holding them there, trying to give a solid base for Zuikaku to work her tongue with, like hammer and anvil.

That was the position the three lovers found themselves in. It was not the most stable of positions, and it was hard to maintain even for someone as experienced as Zuikaku. She needed to finish this soon.

One of Zuikaku's hands started moving up to Hatsuzuki's crotch, just above her sex. She then began to rub gently, preparing it for her next move. Hatsuzuki tried to protest, but her hands were held down by Akizuki.

"Shuush. Just enjoy it."

Zuikaku moved her hand lower, closer to the slit, and started applying force. Zuikaku could feel Hatsuzuki's wall coiling tighter around her tongue. She began moving her tongue in fast, short strokes, and with each movement she felt Hatsuzuki's resistance became stronger and stronger, until Zuikaku found her tongue occasionally stuck, held in place by Hatsuzuki's trained abdominal muscles. Meanwhile, the scream was getting louder and louder that the gag almost seemed useless.

Then, suddenly and without any warnings, a great splash happened right in front of Zuikaku, showering her with a clear liquid that tasted familiar, but still had enough flavor unique to Hatsuzuki.

Zuikaku saw Hatsuzuki's eyes rolling back, and she knew she had done a good job. Like a sack of potato she threw the trembling, almost unconscious destroyer on the bed, and moved on to her sister.

Zuikaku stood up, walked closer to Akizuki, and lifted her chin. Akizuki looked up to Zuikaku, blushing and smiling lustfully.

"Your turn."


	4. KatsuZui

"I...I can't do this..." Katsuragi whimpered, looking uncomfortable despite the expensive-looking padded chair she was sitting on. Well, with Zuikaku dressed as she was, it couldn't be helped.

"Yet you're not leaving." said Zuikaku sultrily as she walked towards Katsuragi, swaying her hips in her see-through white lingerie, stretching her garter-belt. "I'm here just for you, you know, and I'm already dressed up. Am I to...'dress up' again?"

Teasingly, Zuikaku approached the pile of her own clothes that was recently discarded in the middle of the room, and picked up a pair of jeans. She could barely contain her excitement as she observed Katsuragi's pupils widening in panic.

"N...no!" shouted Katsuragi. She then immediately looked like she regretted her words, clutching her own mouth. "I...I mean-"

Zuikaku rushed forward, putting a finger on Katsuragi's mouth. Leaning forward like that, her hanging breasts were just a single muscle movement away from Katsuragi's hands, and Katsuragi was completely aware of that fact, judging from where her sight was focused.

"Shuush, we're here to train you to be more confident, right?" Zuikaku smiled, putting one hand on Katsuragi's. "First step of being more confident is to know what you want."

Zuikaku reached to the table beside Katsuragi's chair and grabbed a set of leash and collar, its colour matching Zuikaku's lingerie.

"Now." Zuikaku pushed the collar into Katsuragi's hands. "Do you want me?"

For a moment the two were still, with Katsuragi looking silently at the piece of leather in her hands while Zuikaku looking expectantly at Katsuragi, smiling reassuringly. Then, to Zuikaku's delight, Katsuragi slowly reached around Zuikaku's and tightened the collar around her neck.

"N...now what?"

Zuikaku leant forward even further, her body almost touching Katsuragi. She then raised her neck, giving Katsuragi a clearer look at the collar around her neck.

"I don't know." Zuikaku smiled. "You're the one holding my leash."

Katsuragi looked absent-mindedly at the rope in her hand.

"Oh, right."

Zuikaku chuckled at the cluelessness of her junior. Then, she took a step back and started standing on her knees with her hands limp by her side, leaving her front completely open.

"I will not do anything unless you order me to."

Katsuragi stared in silence, and then continued staring. It was obvious that she was conflicted, there's a part of her that simply refused to defile the body in front of her. However, the constant temptation of a basically naked Zuikaku looking extremely vulnerable in front of her was simply too much for Katsuragi.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Zuikaku felt a choking sensation around her neck as Katsuragi violently yanked her leash, making her fall forward and straight into Katsuragi's lips.

"Mmph?!"

As Katsuragi assaulted the inside of her mouth, Zuikaku could barely hear the sound of ripped fabric as the little amount of clothing protecting her decency was forcefully torn, leaving her chest bare for Katsuragi's hand to play with.

A wave of pleasure struck Zuikaku as Katsuragi began pinching, rubbing, and pulling on one of her nipples without mercy, buckling her knees. Katsuragi immediately exploited this moment of weakness to put her other hand inside of Zuikaku's panties, putting Zuikaku in the middle of a three-pronged attack.

The sensation was immense. Zuikaku felt like she was being burned and electrocuted at the same time. She wanted to scream, but Katsuragi did not allow her as she tied her tongue with her own, not even allowing her to breathe. Meanwhile, Katsuragi's fingers continued to work, driving Zuikaku ever closer to insanity.

Finally, Zuikaku couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes rolled back, and soon she began losing control of her own muscles. Her entire body tightened, arching her back and pushing her breasts further into Katsuragi's welcoming hands, while at the same time pulling her mouth away, allowing Zuikaku one big, pleasured scream before her entire body suddenly went limp.

Zuikaku fell onto Katsuragi, one of her breasts landing right on her face. Her entire body was twitching, and although Katsuragi's hands had stopped moving, one of her fingers was still inside her, keeping her in a state of constant micro-orgasms.

Panting heavily, Zuikaku wondered if she had always been that sensitive, but deep inside she knew that this was not the case. Was Katsuragi that much of a natural?

"That...that's good." Zuikaku said, smiling weakly. "I guess I've found someone to call whenever I'm feeling...submissive."

Katsuragi's reaction was not as Zuikaku had hoped. She immediately put her mouth forwards and began to aggressively suck, lick, and bite on one of Zuikaku's breasts and nipples, forcing the older carrier into an involuntary jolt.

"W...wait! Katsuragi! Let's rest a little..."

Katsuragi responded to Zuikaku's request by shoving the girl with her leg, pushing her onto the floor. Zuikaku immediately tried to get up, but her weakened legs could not get her up fast enough before Katsuragi pulled on her leash, forcing her onto the floor again.

Before Zuikaku could actually process the situation, Katsuragi began walking around the room, yanking on the leash and forcing Zuikaku to desperately follow her on all four like a dog just to be able to breathe. Her tired limbs, however, could not maintain the action for long, and soon she fell on her back.

Katsuragi did not cease pulling.

"Cough!...gakh! W...wait!"

The half-naked Zuikaku on the floor struggled to breathe, pulling on her leash. But Katsuragi dashed forward and mounted her, putting all of her weight on Zuikaku's chest, making it even harder for Zuikaku to draw air.

"P...please..."

Zuikaku could barely see Katsuragi's hand moving before she suddenly felt a sting on her cheek. It took a couple of seconds for Zuikaku to realise that Katsuragi had slapped her.

"Wait..."

Katsuragi slapped her again...

"Stop..."

...and again.

"Katsuragi..."

Each time Zuikaku opened her mouth, Katsuragi slapped her. She kept trying to beg for Katsuragi to stop, but after each slap her words got weaker and quieter, until finally she stopped talking entirely.

"You haven't received my permission to talk, bitch." said Katsuragi as she licked the tears that had begun running down Zuikaku's cheeks, her tone much different than it was a few minutes ago. "in fact..."

Zuikaku felt her collar being pulled as Katsuragi put her fingers around her neck and began to strangle her.

"I don't think I will let you say anything this entire night."

Zuikaku would not be given the chance to regret the monster she had unleashed before Katsuragi made her scream again.


	5. ZuiShou

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zuikaku asked, tilting her head.

Shoukaku nodded, squirming a little. The room she's in, the one that she had shared with Zuikaku for many years, now felt very claustrophobic for her.

Zuikaku shrugged. "Well, sis. Honestly, I've never seen you that way, but..."

Zuikaku walked forward, her eyes scanning Shoukaku.

"Have you done this before?" Zuikaku asked, obviously intending to keep her previous thought to herself.

Shoukaku silently shook her head.

"Want me to take the lead?" Zuikaku asked again. Her tone was genuine, neither seductive nor aggressive.

Shoukaku didn't answer. She was too shy, like always. But neither did she protest as Zuikaku led her into her futon.

"Sit on my lap, please."

Shoukaku followed Zuikaku's request without question. They're both in their kimono nightwear, so it was not difficult for them to feel each other's body heat and shape.

"Have you ever touched yourself, sis?"

Shoukaku felt the tips of her ears heating up.

"N...no!" Shoukaku shouted suddenly, her first word in who knew how many minutes.

Seeing her sister's surprise, Zuikaku immediately tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Unlike men, gaining pleasure from sex is not an instinctual thing for a woman." Zuikaku whispered. "It takes practice to even make it not painful, so what I'm about to do might feel weird at first, or even disgusting. But please bear with it, okay?"

Shoukaku gave a meek nod.

"I am rather skilled, however." Zuikaku added, sounding merely like an announcement of fact rather than a boast. "So at least it will not be painful...hopefully."

Shoukaku gulped, and responding to this quick show of uncertainty, Zuikaku began to quickly move her hands.

"Let's begin."

Zuikaku started by hugging Shoukaku around the stomach, then moving up to her bra-less breasts.

Shoukaku promptly tensed up, which Zuikaku quickly noticed.

"I suggest that you let your fantasy free. It usually helps a lot." Zuikaku said as she began undoing Shoukaku's sash. "Imagine yourself looking from an outside perspective. Imagine that you're looking at us, tangled in each other's limbs. Imagine me moving my fingers around your perfect breasts, your naked legs showing your spotless skin."

Zuikaku began working on the lower part of Shoukaku's body, making the older carrier shivered involuntarily.

"Good. Now tell me, sis." Zuikaku said as she moved her mouth closer to her sister's reddened ears. "What do you want me to do?"

"I..." Shoukaku hesitated, her eyes unfocused. She finally managed to finish her words seemingly with great effort.

"I...I want a kiss..."

Zuikaku smiled before she gently placed a hand on her sister's white flowing hair and turned her head toward herself. She then gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Nothing like the aggressive frenching she'd give to Enterprise or Kaga, but definitely enough to give the inexperienced Shoukaku a goosebump.

"The nights are short nowadays." Zuikaku whispered. "But let's make this one a memorable one, shall we?" 


	6. Yes, We Do Need A Battleship

The first time you did it, there would always be some concerns. What if I'm not sexy enough? what if I'm too awkward? Did I smell?

It was the responsibility of the more experienced party to keep these concerns under control.

"Mint?" Zuikaku offered the battleship sitting beside her on a bed in a love hotel somewhere far inland, where they would not meet anyone they knew.

"T...thanks." Haruna took the candy from my hand and put it in her mouth. Hopefully, this would keep her confidence up when they started kissing. Zuikaku too took one piece of mint candy for herself.

They keep still in their position for an entire minute. It was important to let the mood flow naturally and not be in a hurry, especially with a person so new to this kind of thing. But soon, Zuikaku could not hold back anymore. Her hand quickly found one of Haruna's breasts, wrapped in a thin white sundress.

"Ah..." Haruna opened her mouth to let out a moan, and Zuikaku quickly took the chance to put her tongue in. The experience might be a bit too intense for Haruna, but Zuikaku made sure that she's doing it slowly enough as not to surprise her.

Zuikaku felt Haruna's body tightening as she began hugging her, but then slowly relaxed. Zuikaku tightened her hug, pushing Haruna's soft body against her own while keeping her mouth too occupied to sound a protest.

With a swift, careful motion, Zuikaku removed the fabric covering Haruna's breasts, careful as to not damage them. The feel of her bare skin and her two cute nubs felt nice in her hands.

Zuikaku could tell that Haruna had begun to feel comfortable. Slowly, Zuikaku pushed her into the bed, positioning herself on top of her.

"P...please..." Haruna whimpered, not strong enough to let out a whole sentence before Zuikaku forced her to moan again.

'Ah.' Zuikaku thought. 'Kongou-san is going to kill me'.


	7. Auspicious Phoenix

"No…"

Her voice was but a whimper, a word without any meaning under her barely concealed lust.

"I'm scheduled for sortie tomorrow, so…"

Zuikaku smiled, all the while pushing the small girl in front of her deeper into the futon.

"Zuiho, my Zuiho, always so serious."

Zuiho was about to say something, but Zuikaku's lips silenced her. The girl quivered, shaking as she grasped the fabric of Zuikaku's clothes in her tiny hands.

Zuikaku then moved down, licking the soft skin of Zuiho's neck all the way to the base of her almost non-existent cleavage, each movement accompanied by a soft moan coming out of the helpless girl's mouth. Zuiho tried to breathe, but every time Zuikaku's mouth sucked her skin her lungs contracted, sending out a loud gasp that echoed in the dark room.

Then Zuikaku stopped.

"But if you insist, I could just leave..." Zuikaku said with a naughty smirk.

Of course, Zuikaku had no intention of leaving.

Just as predicted, as soon as Zuikaku made the slightest hint that she was about to leave, she felt Zuiho's arms encircling her neck, keeping her in place.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Zuikaku asked. It was rhetorical, of course.

Zuiho looked to the side, unable to look Zuikaku in the eyes.

"Just...just be quick with it."

Zuikaku grinned. Her meal was ready.

"O-kay." Zuikaku chuckled, and like a lioness finishing her prey, she opened her jaw and grasped Zuiho's jugular into her mouth. It was sudden. Zuikaku could feel the body of the surprised Zuiho jolting under her. She grasped her by the wrists and pinned them on top of her head, slightly exposing her armpits from her short-sleeved kimono.

"D...don't leave a mark..!" Zuiho pleaded, but Zuikaku ignored her. She kept on sucking on Zuiho's neck, rupturing the small blood vessels just under the skin. Everyone who looked at Zuiho tomorrow would be made aware of what's happening tonight, and the thought made Zuikaku's heart beat faster.

Zuikaku then moved down again, further this time. She kept her tongue in contact with Zuiho's skin until it finally found the centre of her right breast, enclosing her soft lips around the hard nip. She then began playing with it inside her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue around the barely visible areolae. Zuiho struggled and moaned, her body reflexively trying to get away from Zuikaku's skilful tongue that was doing as it liked over her sensitive spot. Zuikaku reacted by tightening her grip around Zuiho's wrists, holding Zuiho firmly under her control.

Finally, Zuikaku decided that she was done with the appetizer, and was ready for the main course.

Zuikaku raised her face, staring Zuiho right in the eyes. The light carrier's expression had changed. She was smiling, blushing, and full of desire. Zuikaku could immediately tell that she no longer cared about her sortie.

Suddenly, Zuikaku felt warm, naked thighs touching both sides of her waist. She looked back and realized that Zuiho had, in her own free will, encircled her bare legs around Zuikaku, locking her feet together behind her back. Zuikaku gave a small laugh.

The signal was given.

The real fun was about to begin. 


	8. ZuiSen

Zuikaku pushed the lithe body in front of her onto the wall, easily overcoming the playful resistance of the light cruiser.

"Say my name." the cruiser said.

"Sendai." Zuikaku whispered, still pinning her partner to the wall.

"Fu~"

Sendai suddenly bent her knees, her small, nude body easily passing through below the grasp of the clumsy aircraft carrier.

Zuikaku turned around, and was greeted by the view of Sendai standing tall, proud, and naked in the center of the dimly-lit room. Her eyes were locked to hers, teasing, challenging.

"Not that one!" Sendai smiled, her teeth forming an even line.

Zuikaku tugged at her skirt, looking doubtful. After a moment she finally opened her mouth.

"Kawauchi?"

Sendai let out a playful chuckle, her small breasts bouncing ever so slightly from the sudden movement of her lungs.

"You're the only one I allow to call me with that name, you know?"

With a confident strut that emphasized the movement of her hips, Sendai moved closer to Zuikaku and put her fingers around her collar.

"Sorry." her smile turned devilish. "But I want to be on top tonight."

Zuikaku could not comprehend what happened in the next few seconds. She only knew that she felt a small tug on her wrist. Then world blurred, and now she's facing the floor with her shoulder joint extended to capacity and Sendai's naked butt pressing against her back.

"Agh..?!"

"I'm pretty good at close combat, don't you think?" Sendai said as she pushed Zuikaku's arm to the edge of overextension.

Zuikaku tried to get up using her superior strength, but everytime she raised her back an inch Sendai forced her arm slightly higher, causing Zuikaku to drop back onto the floor with a grunt of pain.

"You have a very smooth skin, Miss Zuikaku." Sendai said slowly, hugging Zuikaku's immobilised arm while pressing her snatch firmly against Zuikaku's armpit.

"Hmm~"

Sendai twisted Zuikaku's wrist until all of her fingers were pointed at her mouth.

"H-hey, I haven't agreed to this kind of play...ah!"

Zuikaku let out a moan as Sendai began licking her palm, ceasing all protests as she gritted her teeth in an effort to stop herself from convulsing.

"For someone that works with a bow all the time, your hands sure are sensitive."

"S-shut up." Zuikaku let out a small token defiance, yet she could feel her body getting warmer as Sendai began rubbing her small body against her long, muscular arm.

"Fu~the way your arm twitches is very cute, Miss Zuikaku."

"...I can feel something else twitching." Zuikaku commented, struggling to keep a neutral tone.

Suddenly, Sendai stopped moving.

"You're playing with me, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're stronger than a Yamato. I doubt a simple joint lock can actually keep you down."

A moment of silence passed before Sendai almost got thrown off by Zuikaku suddenly bursting into a cackling laughter.

"Ha! You got me."

"T-then." Sendai stuttered, quickly regaining her composure. "Does this mean that you enjoy this kind of play?"

"Kind of, but not exactly."

With a single explosion of abdominal muscle, Zuikaku launched her body up like a rampaging wild horse. Sendai wasn't even given the chance to hold on before she was thrown onto the ground.

Rubbing her head, Sendai looked up to see Zuikaku standing tall with a smile that made the light cruiser shuddered.

"Sometimes I just like to let my partner thinks she has the upperhand before making a turnabout. They always make the best faces like that."

Zuikaku dashed forward, quickly grabbing Sendai by the neck.

"Gah!?"

"Yep. That face."

Sendai gasped as Zuikaku slammed her body onto the floor, her hands on her neck and wrist.

"Now, shall we proceed?"


	9. Zuikaku's Notes

This is not an actual update. Just trimming my bloated story list. Sorry.

* * *

-Zuiho

A very hard-working girl, sometimes to the point of exhausting herself. Part of this might be caused by her feelings of inadequacy for being a converted light carrier instead of, as she said it, a 'proper' carrier. When together with her, it's best to avoid steering the conversation towards wars, battles, works, and other stressful subjects. Try to make her relax.

Don't be too aggressive. Although she has a serious face, she's actually very shy, and her skin is very sensitive making her very easy to persuade. Use words first, fingers later. She also doesn't have much experience. Guide her.

Naturally bald.

XX

-Hatsuzuki

Very loyal, she'll do whatever I ask of her. Likes to think of herself as a protector, and often gets upset if her charge gets wounded in battle. Should try to make her accept her own limitations, that accidents and bad lucks do happen and not everything is her fault.

Since she needs to accept that she will not always have control, it's fine to be a bit rough. Being a destroyer, her body is pretty light, and she generally doesn't resist much anyway. Even so, her construction is rather hardy, and she can take a mild amount of punishment.

Surprisingly well-trimmed.

XX

-Katsuragi

A junior that is prone to putting her senpai on a pedestal. Very inexperienced and has barely any self-confidence. Very prone to doubting herself. Needs to be made to feel useful. Should subtly give her small responsibilities once in a while, like taking care of planes and pilot training.

Being a late war Japanese construction, she does not have a lot of endurance because of her destroyer-sized power plant. Try not to push her too much. Keep attention. She's the kind of girl that would keep quiet even if she's about to faint.

Exquisitely silky-smooth.

XX

-Sendai

Night battle maniac in every sense of the word. Can be a bit annoying, but a really fun drinking partner, so I've heard. Will always try to play mindgame with you. Surprisingly cunning for her silly iexterior. Always be careful of her pranks.

She has a lot of energy especially after the sun has set. Trying to keep up with her physically is generally an exercise in futility. Let her take charge once in a while, but don't let her get over her head. Use ropes.

Short and tidy even without maintenance.

XX

-Haruna

One of the Kongou sisters, and arguably the most traditional and "proper" of the four. A very kind girl that's very sensitive to the emotions of the people around her. Generally very non-confrontational, and might be a bit too innocent for her own good.

Maybe it's because she always tries to repress all desires in order to display herself as a "proper" woman, but once she let go she can be a bit...creative. When she opens up, either because of booze or simply because she's interacting with a person she can trust, she can get a bit wild.

Thick but well-cleaned.

XX

-Shoukaku

My dear older sister. She's a very dependable and competent person, but still knows how to have fun. She's the kind of person that'd just dote on you. She's also very tolerant. You can say everything to her and she would most likely not judge you.

However, she's pretty vulnerable to judgment. She tends to be really conscious of what people think of her. When interacting with her, try to keep things traditional, and don't speak about it in public.

It does match the drapes.

XX

-Kaga

My overproud senior. Likes to think she's the greatest thing to ever happen to Japan since Cherry trees. Although she's undeniably skilled, she tends to push herself too much in order to prove herself. She'd die before accepting that she's beneath anyone.

However, she's not as experienced as she'd like to think. She's very prone to surprises and is slow to recover after being pushed down. Her aging body is very stiff and her joints are not very flexible. It's easy to make her helpless using brute strength alone. No rope required.

Jungle. Very traditional.

XX

-Enterprise

Although she likes to keep her work separate from her life, at the core she's still a very professionally-driven person. Even in a casual environment she won't stop talking about strategy and the next battle against the enemy. Generally should try to make her forget about her work, even if difficult.

Being a western girl she offers a new and interesting perspective. She's a very aggressive girl, backed up by a lot of guile and cunning. Don't try to fight her, she'll just counter you. She likes to be the master in a relationship, and she will be. Just accept you position at the bottom, at least when sober.

Western cleanliness standard. Shaved clean.


	10. ZuiKaga again

"You really shouldn't push yourself." Zuikaku said as she dip a towel into a bucket full of icy water. "If it's too hot for you, you could just say so. Summer could suck for some of us. We'd understand."

"I'm not pushing myself." Kaga said, her face as stoic as ever.

"Oh, stop trying to hide it. Your attempt to stay dignified is starting to get old."

Kaga kept silent, but Zuikaku knew she's just hiding her bruised pride behind that emotionless facade. A futile attempt seeing how she's currently lying on a mattress on the floor, barely able to feel her fingers because of dehydration.

"It's not your fault that you were made with no regards for ventilation systems. You don't need to try to compensate for anything."

"I don't-"

"Just open your clothes, please."

Kaga stared at Zuikaku with a challenging look, clearly not liking being ordered around. Zuikaku returned the favor with her deadpan face.

"Do you want me to strip you?"

Kaga opened her mouth, but whatever word she was about to say was halted when Zuikaku suddenly kissed her.

"Look, I care about you, okay? And your pride is making this difficult. Just for a while, can you please let someone help you?"

Kaga lay frozen for a while, looking at Zuikaku with a conflicted look. But soon she sat up and loosened her robe.

"Thank you." Zuikaku said.

After putting Kaga's discarded clothes away, Zuikaku pulled out the wet towel from the bucket and gave it a good twist, before slipping it between Kaga's armpits and over her chest. Well, at least she tried to.

"Damn. The towel isn't long enough."

Zuikaku thought that the length would be sufficient, but her senior's breasts were a bit larger than she had thought.

"Wait here. I'll see if I can get another one."

Zuikaku began to stand up, but then she felt something tugging on her sleeve. She looked down and saw Kaga holding on to her clothes.

"What is it?" Zuikaku asked, giving out a polite smile.

"Ah." Kaga gasped, seemingly as confused as Zuikaku. She probably did not mean to actually grab Zuikaku, but people could act without thinking after a heatstroke.

"I…" Kaga paused, thinking of her next word carefully. "Don't go."

"What?"

Zuikaku wondered if her senior was being delirious.

"I don't need it...the towel."

Zuikaku sighed. "Still trying to play the tough girl, huh? That's bad for someone your age, you know? At least allow me to wipe you off."

"Huh?"

"It'll help to cool you. You're soaked with sweat anyway. Might as well clean up. Come on, sit up."

Zuikaku encountered surprisingly little resistance as she pulled Kaga up by the hand, exposing the usually white skin of her back, now red from irritation and heat.

"Hm, you kinda smell, Kaga-san." Zuikaku said jokingly.

"S-shut up."

Slowly and carefully, Zuikaku began to use the towel to scrub sweat off her senior's body. She began from her back, using both hands to press the wet towel hard onto her skin. She had to move Kaga's hair out of the way, since the usually tied hair now hang loosely like a black waterfall.

"Lift your arms, please."

Kaga obediently raised her arms, exposing her armpits. Zuikaku worked fast here, since she knew from previous experience that Kaga was pretty sensitive around these areas.

"I'm going to clean your breasts now, okay?" Zuikaku asked for permission, which Kaga responded with a barely noticeable nod.

Zuikaku used one hand to lift Zuikaku breasts, one at a time, while using her other hand to wipe under them. She could feel Kaga squirming as she cleaned between the folds of her flesh.

"Heh." Zuikaku chuckled, amused. "For all your posturing you're surprisingly vulnerable."

Before Kaga could talk back, Zuikaku put her index fingers and thumbs around Kaga's nipples, baiting a gasp from the older carrier.

Zuikaku kept on teasing. Kaga's back went limp, making her fall closer into Zuikaku. Zuikaku found this quite amusing until Kaga's back pressed against her chest and she realized how hot her senior was getting.

"Whoops. Probably shouldn't have done that." Zuikaku apologized half heartedly as she stopped her shenanigan and continued cleaning Kaga's body.

"You…" Kaga bit her lip, not sure of what to say next. "...ass."

Zuikaku just responded with a naughty grin.


End file.
